The Wonderland Of Older Years
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Complete! Based off Syfy's Alice. He was waiting for her to get out of teaching her class, but then Hatter found the book that told his world's past, or so he thought. HatterAlice.


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing~~not even the book, mmkay? Get that through your head, even thought I'd love to be writing HatterAlice things OFFICIALLY....

**Title**: The Wonderland Of Older Years

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: References to the book compared to the movie, nothing really to warn about. Spoilers, I guess...?

**Coupling**: HatterAlice with mentions of JackAlice

**Summary**: Complete! Based off Syfy's Alice. He was waiting for her to get out of teaching her class, but then Hatter found the book that told his world's past, or so he thought. HatterAlice.

**Dedication**: To Kiraracutie because, well, she's my major Alice-info guide and considering I haven't slept in at least ten hours because of Alice, she's come in handy, a LOT.

**Notes**: I dunno why but I can see Hatter sitting there and asking Alice to explain the book with such a kicked-puppy look on his face that I'd die from blood-loss. DAMN HIM FOR BEING SO HOT!!

X.X.X.X

**The Wonderland Of Older Years**

X.X.X.X

"Come in, dear." The blond woman sent him a smile as he nodded his thanks and slid through the doorway, "Alice told me you were coming, but she didn't tell me how early."

"Thanks." He replied, removed the smashed up top hat Alice gave him mere days ago on their first official date, "I would've called, but, well, I didn't have your number." Well, that and Wonderland phones were extremely different from this world's phone. At least, his was, the one on his old desk used to be set up so he'd just push a button and that damned mouse would get a hold of whoever he needed on the other line.

She gave a light laugh, "That's okay, usually she doesn't spend enough time with guys to even give the number, so I never really expect calls anymore." When she shut the door she turned back and noticed the troubled look across his face before she realized what she said, "I didn't mean it like that!" She pleaded, patting his arm lightly, "Sure she's had guys in the past, I can't deny that and you already know Jack." By his blank face she knew she was slowly winning him over. But instead she smiled and hoped her next line would win him over, "But I've never seen her as happy as when she's with you, when you are with her there's this light about her that just makes her scream that you're the one."

He brightened considerably, that dimpled smile lighting up his tanned face so happily she felt like she had done a million good deeds for that year, "Thank you ma'am, if you don't mind I'd rather wait in Alice's room to not trouble you."

"Oh, you're not troubling me at all!" She smiled lightly but then pointed down the hall, "Alice's room is the very last room, please go ahead, I can bring you some snacks later, if that's fine with you. I'm not sure when Alice's class will be finished, they vary depending on how skilled the people are."

"I'd love some snacks whenever." He muttered and nodded politely, "But for now I'll just wait and snoop."

She laughed as he began to walk down the hall, taking only a moment to pause at his back, "Oh, David?" He looked back to her and she couldn't help but smile and blink, "Do you need me to take your hat?" His hat, she had originally gotten that for her husband before Alice was born. Maybe that was to be the family tradition, giving down that hat instead of a dress or jewelery or something.

His hand flew to the top of his head, he blinked for a moment before sending her a cheerful smile, "No thanks, can't be Hatter without it!" He chirped and sped off to Alice's room, leaving the woman to wonder exactly what a '_Hatter_' was.

He shuffled into Alice's room, closing the door quietly behind him before he glanced around. It was a common girl's room for this world, he guessed considering the only other bedrooms besides his own (once Jack's) and Alice's had been in magazines and shows. A wonder in itself, television, it played shows and movies with actors in them, there were no monitors surveying people's movements nor were there only bidings and auctions written across the screens.

For a moment he just breathed in Alice's scent, it was all over the room and filled every sense in his being. They never had something like that in Wonderland, unless you were outside then the scents faded within that same day and you never were able to get the same smell no matter how many times you tried.

But that's when he saw it, sitting by itself on her blue and white blanket-covered bed was the yellowish-white book with the words '_Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_' sprawled across it and a girl with blond hair talking to a rather hideous looking queen on the cover. There was a pause where he just stared, he couldn't do anything but look at it as if it were the most expensive thing that he ever wanted.

Alice held their world's entire history in her room, she had neglected to tell him it was more than a fairytale, it was a _book_. And not just one like the rare ones he came across in the library he realized as he snatched it up. Oh no, this one was so detailed he felt like he himself was in the book.

But this book told differently, he had never sang for the queen (probably kill himself if he ever did), nor did he ever go mad because of time. Well, at least they got his love of tea correct, he could count on them for that. He was the first Hatter, as far as he knew, so since there really was an Alice in the past that tore up Wonderland those many years ago, why had he never heard of a Hatter until now?

He sat on the bed, turning page after page with little more than a _swish_ of the page. Good thing his job taught him how to read fast, he probably wouldn't be able to keep up with the market if he couldn't read fast.

X.X.X.X

By the time Alice had gotten into her home and found out he was there waiting for her, he'd been almost halfway through the entire book. "David?" She called, finally reaching her room before she opened the door and slipped inside. Her laughter rang in his ears as she caught sight of what he was reading, instead of commenting first hand she chose to close the door and sit on the bed next to him as he laid stomach-down with his feet on her pillows, "Enjoying yourself?"

"No." He told her honestly, "There was some Hatter before me, I earned that name from getting passed the hat, this lunatic got it by going crazy and wearing a hat, why have I not heard of this guy until now?"

For a moment Alice stared at him before she shook her head and sighed, "As you told me when we were there, things are different, you can't expect them to be able to get everything across."

"I remember when I heard the story of Alice, they never went into a lot of detail, but I never remembered hearing a Hatter." He told her, he looked up at her with such a confused and hurt expression it made her heart wrench but at the same time she wanted to squeal at how cute he was, "Why was I never told?"

"Maybe it's different for some parts." She answered softly, fingers massaging against his tense shoulder muscles. It work a little, he was slowly calming down but there was still that never-moving uncomfortableness. "Maybe things happened in this story that didn't happen in yours and visa versa."

"Like, us?" He blinked back to the book and skimmed through the other half of the book he had yet to finish, "I haven't head one thing about us even having a remote possibly of being together."

"Because in that story Alice has no romantic interest in anyone." She tried to completely ignore the look of horror he shot her, "I mean, if you got involved in a story with two crazy guys, a caterpillar, a queen that wanted to cut off your head, an asshole of a doorknob and mouse, a frantic rabbit, and a stack of playing cards, would you want to have a relationship with them?"

He took in her words for just a moment before he shook his head, "I guess not, oh well, it's still going to bother me to wonder how much is real and how much isn't."

For a moment Alice blinked at him before she leaned down and placed her lips upon his. He pulled her down to deepen it, it was a few seconds before she pulled away, "That was real, wasn't it?"

He nodded, blinking up at her. "Of course."

"Then that's all you need to know about what's real and what's fake." She told him simply and stood up, "Come on, David, mom's treating us to sushi and she wants to learn the story behind your nickname, Hatter."

He gave her a sheepish smile, remembering his earlier conversation with the woman before he laughed and stood. "So what's sushi?"

"Fish." She told him as she opened the door and led him out of the room, leaving the door and book wide open.

X.X.X.X

I have no idea why, but I can see Hatter having a deep dislike of sushi. Kiraracutie agreed with me after I sent her this document, but I dunno, hope I'm not the only one who thinks that way. D:

I think Alice would be able to eat anything, probably wouldn't care what the hell it was. LOL.


End file.
